Il ne s'est rien passé
by Azalee
Summary: S'il n'y a personne pour se souvenir d'un événement, il ne s'est jamais produit. Et d'après Lain, si tout le monde —oublie— un événement... c'est exactement la même chose. [Spoilers, léger shôjoai, zarbité]


**Disclaimer:** Serial Experiments Lain n'est pas à moi. Aucun personnage non plus.

**Warnings:** Importants spoilers sur la fin de l'anime, un peu de 'violence', léger shôjo-ai, zarbité à-la-Lain, et possible(s) incohérence(s) vu que ça fait déjà longtemps que j'ai vu la fin de SEL.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Lain fit la moue et mit les mains sur ses oreilles. Elle avait oublié à quel point les sirènes d'ambulances étaient énervantes.

En-dessous d'elle, la foule ne cessait de grossir. Lain suivit du regard un garçon à casquette qui se frayait un chemin à coups de coudes entre les badauds pour rejoindre le premier rang. Derrière lui, un garçon à l'air endormi et une fille en robe rose tentaient de le suivre; mais ils étaient plus petits et avaient moins de présence que leur compagnon casquetté, et alors que celui-ci réussissait à atteindre le centre de la troupe, les deux enfants, incapables de passer entre les adultes, durent se résoudre à rester derrière. La fille geignit un moment, et après quelques protestations pour la forme, le garçon soupira et la prit sur ses épaules. Elle agita les jambes et se pencha en avant pour mieux voir, l'air surexcité; le garçon fit la grimace et agrippa plus fermement ses chevilles pour la retenir.

Sous leurs yeux, la tache rouge s'étendait lentement autour du corps immobile.

Le premier garçon dévorait des yeux la scène qui lui était présentée, et Lain remarqua qu'il mâchait son chewing-gum de façon plus marquée qu'avant, comme si la friandise était sa vision actuelle et il tentait de l'avaler totalement pour bien s'en rappeler.

Ça sert à rien, lâcha-t-elle machinalement, même si personne ne pouvait l'entendre.

Des hommes en uniforme tentaient de repousser la foule de curieux; le garçon donna presque distraitement un coup de coude dans le ventre de celui qui voulait le faire reculer. Du haut de son perchoir, la fille le vit faire et éclata de rire, en remuant les jambes à nouveau et donnant par mégarde un coup de talon dans le bras de son porteur, qui fit une nouvelle grimace mais ne dit rien.

Au centre de la foule, la sirène de l'ambulance continuait de clignoter et de brailler, et Lain se massa les tempes. Autour du véhicule, des hommes en blanc s'activaient fébrilement et se criaient des contradictions. Un peu en retrait, un homme notait calmement quelque chose sur un bloc-note. Plus loin, à côté d'une voiture fumante et cabossée, un homme hurlait que ce n'était pas sa faute et d'autres hommes en uniformes essayaient de le calmer.

Le sang de l'adolescente continuait de s'écouler lentement sur la chaussée.

Lain baissa légèrement la tête et lâcha un court soupir.

Allez, active-toi maintenant, Lain, murmura-t-elle. _Pause._

Elle se redressa laborieusement de sa position vautrée dans les airs, remit machinalement une mèche de cheveux rougeoyants derrière son oreille, et descendit.

Pendant quelques secondes qui n'avaient pas lieu, elle regarda ses pieds nus qui brillaient si visiblement sur le macadam noir. Puis elle releva la tête et se rapprocha du corps inerte de l'adolescente, évitant par habitude la masse de la foule figée mais sa silhouette luminescente traversant parfois les gens qu'elle aurait dû cogner.

Elle s'accroupit à côté du corps étalé par terre et réfléchit quelques secondes.

_Connect to Wired_, énonça-t-elle. _Access to private informations : Lain. _On est quand, là?

Sa seule réponse fut bien sûr le grésillement des câbles électriques. Elle leva la tête pour chercher une indication de la date, et trouva au-dessus d'un magasin un écran affichant des chiffres digitaux.

_Global memories of March 14, XXXX, 13:17:46._

Elle se redressa et posa les mains sur les hanches, balayant du regard le paysage figé.

_- Modifications._

Le corps de la jeune fille s'anima brutalement et se redressa comme une marionnette, ses vêtements se lissèrent et redevinrent immaculés, ses cheveux se recoiffèrent, ses yeux se rouvrirent. La mare de sang sur la chaussée régressa et disparut progressivement. Le capot de la voiture reprit en silence sa forme originelle, le conducteur revint au volant. Les infirmiers, l'ambulance, les officiers et les voitures de police disparurent pour réapparaître autour de l'hôpital et du commissariat, la foule se dispersa. La fille en rose descendit des épaules du garçon tandis que leur ami casquetté les rejoignait, et les trois enfants retournèrent dans le magasin d'informatique d'où ils étaient sortis quelques minutes plus tôt — enfin, plus tard.

Lain regarda avec détachement la scène se transformer et s'approcha de l'homme immobilisé alors qu'il prenait des notes, son stylo-bille collé au papier arrêté en plein trait. Lain lut ce qu'il avait déjà écrit et fronça les sourcils.

Les mots "Identification de la victime : Mizuki Alice" s'effacèrent en premier, suivis de tous les autres. L'homme disparut pour revenir au commissariat avec ses subordonnés.

Lain leva les yeux vers l'écran.

_Global memories of March 14, XXXX, 13:15:00 : modifications done. (1) Save._

Elle regarda les chiffres défiler rapidement à l'envers, puis fit une dernière fois le tour du paysage pour vérifier qu'elle avait bien tout changé. Elle eut un sourire satisfait et se prépara à remonter.

Tu oublies quelque chose, je crois.

Par-dessus son épaule, Lain jeta un coup d'oeil inexpressif à son double soudain debout sur le trottoir, mains sur les hanches, entre un adolescent brun souriant et une fillette à couettes avec une peluche de chien dans les bras. L'autre Lain haussa un sourcil éloquent.

C'est vrai, répondit Lain en souriant brusquement.

Elle se retourna et rejoignit la silhouette immobile d'Alice debout sur la chaussée, pour la serrer dans ses bras.

A bientôt, Alice! s'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Le visage d'Alice s'anima tout d'un coup et ses yeux pétillaient lorsqu'elle sourit en retour.

A bientôt, Lain!

Le sourire de Lain s'élargit et elle lévita de quelques centimètres pour déposer un baiser immatériel sur les lèvres de la plus grande adolescente.

A bientôt! répéta-t-elle.

Puis le visage d'Alice se referma et elle se figea. L'autre Lain secoua la tête avec un soupir tandis que la première la rejoignait en souriant, et elles remontèrent.

_Replay_, dit Lain.

Et brutalement la ville reprit vie et le bourdonnement incessant des conversations recommença. La gamine à couettes prit la main de son grand frère, Taro avala son chewing-gum, la voiture s'arrêta devant Alice et elle termina de traverser la rue normalement.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Ouaip. Alice avait été renversée par une voiture et Lain a effacé cet événement de la mémoire de tout le monde, donc il ne s'est rien passé. Lain donne ses ordres en anglais comme dans certains passages de l'anime (je crois...), mais je pense que c'est assez évident à comprendre.

(1) : Le seul truc un peu difficile... _Souvenirs globaux du 14 mars XXXX, 13h 15 : modifications effectuées._ XXXX pour l'année, parce que j'ai pas envie de me casser la tête à décider quand SEL se déroule. Dans le futur et c'est tout.

Reviouzzes please! n—n


End file.
